multiversal_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Judge
The Judge, also know as''' Ordinem ' is a character in Multiversal Legends, he is the Prime Alpha that represents law, order and justice. History At the beginning of the current Omniverse, along with the other Primes, The Judge was commissioned by Deus to create something, he created the laws of physics and the justice and spread them both throughout the Omniverse. After that, The Judge realized that his brothers Nekrozoth and Endgame's creations, evil and destruction, were slowly bringing back an primordial concept from the Old Omniverse that Ordinem hated: Chaos. A concept, which according to him, brought no balance, but death and suffering. The judge tried to convince his brothers Prime Alphas that chaos should be completely eliminated, but the Primes called him crazy and later, he was expelled after trying to eradicate the concept without permission. The Judge traveled through various universes and began to study the laws of different nations. The Judge realized that many laws of different planets were repeated or were practically the same, so Ordinem wrote a book: The Extra-Universal Laws, which was a set of the similar laws cited earlier. The Extra-Universal Laws was later adopted by various species as official laws, and The Judge was chosen by vote as leader of the Cosmic Tribunal, an organization that seeks to find a way to completely destroy chaos and ensure that all laws are followed. He has been judging and condemning criminals to this day, from ordinary robbers to space pirates. But his profession did not prevent him from clashing or battling the Prime Omegas and even Nekrozoth. The Judge's Hammer The Judge also created (With the help of Weaponry) The Judge's Hammer, a magic hammer that is telepathically linked with him that can be used in both judgments and battles. The gavel may increase and decrease in size depending on Ordinem's need. Personality The judge is a cold and serious person who values his work very much and prefers not to socialize. He has a deep hatred for anything that spreads chaos, including Nekrozoth, Vekkisul and all the Omegas. Appearance The Judge is a Prime Alpha who is dressed in a grayish blue hood and dark blue spandex. His face is covered in shadow but his eyes glows light blue. Powers '''Justice Embodiment: '''The judge is the embodiment of justice itself. This gives him most of the powers below. '''Order Inducement: '''The mere presence of The Judge induces order even in the most chaotic situations. '''Order Energy Manipulation:' The Judge can manipulate the Order Energy and use it to ward off chaos or increase his strength and endurance. Almighty Law Creation: '''Being the creator of the laws of physics, The Judge can create limits that no mortal can overcome, such as: Humans need oxygen to survive. '''Punishment: '''Thanks to his position, The Judge can induce suffering, pain and death depending of the crimes of the condemned. '''Immortality: Being a Prime Alpha, The Judge is immune to most causes of death such as aging, disease, and poison. Super Strength: '''As stated earlier, The Judge can absorb Order Energy to increase his strength to supernatural levels. '''Super Endurance: Just like strength, the Judge can use the Order Enertgy to increase his endurance. Category:Characters Category:Cosmic beings Category:Prime Alpha Category:Heroes Category:Canon